Cyanide confessions
by Dan.Dev
Summary: The confessions of my Killjoy character Cyanide Exploder as e tells of his checkered past


Hello. Over the years, I have gone by many names, but you will come to know me as Cyanide Exploder. The following passage is just a briefing of my past. I have come to the age where I believe my questionable past must be made clear. Legally, I believe my age now would be 27. However, my mental age is far beyond that. There are many factors towards that, and they will be all made clear within this. So sit back, relax, and enjoy a nice can of Power pup while read of my history, because all you killjoys need to keep up your strength.

I guess that most logical place to begin is my childhood. I was born in 1992 in…oh damn…..I can't remember the name of the place. Some sort of country or town. My mother was a stay at home mom while my father worked at some sort of corporation (which later turned out to be Better Living Industries). Due to my father working there, we were forced to move to Battery City. I was only 5 at the time and did not think much of this.  
One day, my father placed me in this odd day care run by BLI with a few other children. I overheard a conversation between my father and the head of this care centre saying that only a select few of children were chosen. They only picked children that showed evidence of having high I.Q.s. We all were given 5 little tablets and injections twice a day. Memories of this haunt me to this day. The goal of this was to achieve a breakthrough in accessing the full potential of a human's brain power. Now I must interject with a personal statement:  
You should stay away from your potential. I mean, that is something you should leave absolutely alone. You'll mess it up. It's potential, leave it! And anyway, it's like your bank balance, you know - you always have much less than you think. Leave it as the locked door within yourself and then at least, in your mind, the interior will always be palatial. Wonderful gleaming marble floors, brocaded drapes. Mullioned windows, covered in mullions, whatever they are. Flamingos serving drinks. Pianos shooting out canapés into the mouths of elegant men and women who are exchanging witticisms... "Oh yes, this reminds me of the time I was in Battery City with Party Poison... We were trying to steal a goose from the casino, muahahaha" But it won't be like that. You don't want to find out that the most you could possibly achieve, if you gave it your all, if you harvested every screed of energy within you, and devoted yourself to improving yourself, that all you would get to would be maybe eating less Power Pup.  
Now, as I went through this, my parents did not care. I still believe my mother knew nothing of this. My father, on the other hand, was estranged and no longer had time for the family. He devoted his time to work.  
This eventually drove mother insane and caused her to commit suicide while I was 6. Left with my estranged father and stuck in a "school" being treated as a lab rat, I was forced to conform to survive.  
The experiments proved fruitful, as my "class mates" grew smarter every day. I had not noticed, but my intellect had surpassed them all. I knew this as I was always taken out of the room where everybody was kept, and was forced to preform tests and exams in front of crowds of scientists.  
By the ages of 10, I noticed the world was slowly disintegrating and that there was no hope. Mathematically, there was only a 0.000003% chance of the world ever actually being able to fix itself and avoid what happened. Knowing this, I expected the worst.  
Father brought me into the BLI slowly throughout the years, until I was 16. At this point, the Helium wars, the pig bomb AND The Great Fires had happened and the Zones were in place. BLI had released their medication and controlled 97% of the globe. This is when I learnt what my father was TRULY doing. He was what BLI called an "Exterminator". This was a member of the BLI who would keep the peace….by any means necessary. What was really going on is that my father put me in that "school" KNOWING of the injections and pills, in hopes that, when I came of age, I'd take his place as an Exterminator. Well daddy dearest was pleased to see his 16 year old son beating women, killing criminals, poppin' pills and slaughtering rebels. With Better Living Industry feeding my pills that removed any and ALL emotions from my mind, I was free to think logically. However this was the down fall to their control over me. They spend years pumping me full of drugs to increase my brain activity and intellect to the point where, I naturally had no emotions and did not need the pills….or at least, so I thought. I reached the pinnacle when I discovered a Killjoy in Battery City. I was ordered to kill "it". Once I had tracked "it" down, I discovered the Killjoy was a GIRL. I couldn't hit a woman anymore! My mind was telling me it was wrong, and I even knew it was wrong. I let her go. Fuck my job; I had to let her go. In hindsight, I really should thank her. She really set me free. I hear stories that she's still around. From Zone to Zone I hear her name: "Kaotic Killer".  
I smile whenever I think of her as she really taught me so much, though our encounter was brief. If I had a chance to go back and stop myself going after her, I wouldn't do it. She was worth it. Hey, who knows, now that I've switched sides and am now a full blooded Killjoy, maybe I'll cross paths with her again. Maybe I could thank her for setting me free.

Hey, from her on it starts to get a little more serious, so all you Zone hoppers out there better put your young ones to bed before I continue. In fact, I myself need a break. So I am going to take a short break while you put your young ones to bed.


End file.
